1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouth tray including a wire-like element onto which two bite elements are attached.
2. The Prior Art
A mouth tray of the type described above is known from DE 255 09 294 U1. It comprises a wire-like element (referred to therein as a connection member), to which two bite elements (referred to as a chew part) are attached. The connection member is typically made of stainless steel or titanium. The chew parts are made of plastic. In the same way as in the invention to be explained below, the chew parts or bite elements are intended to be arranged between the human molars of the upper and lower jaw in order to protect the teeth from the effects of grinding the teeth, biting the cheek or suchlike.
The chow parts in accordance with the solution according to DE 295 09 294 U1 are largely fitted flush to the molars of the upper and lower jaw. In the labial and buccal region the connection member connecting the chew parts with each other runs between the gums of the front teeth and the upper and/or lower lip.
The aim of the invention is to improve a mouth tray of the type cited in the introduction.